This project is intended to develop techniques and instrumentation for the acquisition and processing ofneuroelectric signals from the central and peripheral nervous systems in acute and chronic neurophysiological preparations. Because of this laboratory's continuing interest in sensorimotor neural activity during unrestrained movements, the project also includes development and fabrication of chronically implantable "map-pin" electrodes are being adapted for long term human implantation as part of the ongoing study to determine the feasibility of a functional visual prosthesis for the blind. Due to the laboratory's new interests in doing research on isolated preparations, such as the spinal cord of chick embryos, a significant amount of work has been devoted to improving techniques associated with the recording and visual observations associated with fluorescence changes of these preparations. Also included within this report is the development of computer programs of general utility for acquisition and analysis of neuroelectric and mechanical records, as well as of neuroanatomical material.